Little Sun Dragon VS The Chaotic Horse
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: A fight between RWBY'S Golden brawler Vs the The star of Ranma 1/2. Who will win and who will lose read now to find out. One shot story and to give you people some idea's on what to make into a story.


Little Sun Dragon Vs The Chaotic Horse.

Welcome one and all to a fight between old vs new. Where we see who is the best and who just can't make it. Our two fighters is a fan favorite Ranma Saotome versus The new Rooster Teeth boxer Yang Xiao Long. Lets go and overview Ranma Saotome's skills, powers, and weapons for this upcoming fight.

**Ranma Saotome**

Wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pants and slip on shoes our aquatransexual fighter has a number of skills that he can rely upon when he's in a scrap. But first a little history about him for those who don't know who he is.

As the only son of his father and mother Ranma was taken at an age of either two or three years old and trained to be the heir of the Anything goes school of martial arts for thirteen to fourteen years. Since then he and his father traveled all over Japan and then finally into China where he received his Jusenkyo curse and turns into a girl.

Ranma was trained in the ways of his family's school the Saotome Anything goes martial arts. He is a master of several styles of martial arts, utilizing a blend of Chinese and Japanese techniques.

A practitioner of the Anything Goes Martial Arts is expected to be ready to do almost anything to triumph, regardless of the challenges, humiliations, or cheating involved. This versatile combat style can produce a warrior who is strong in virtually every aspect of battle, both mentally and physically, with limited weaknesses. In most fights, neither form has a discernible advantage, as they both do equally well. Ranma is, however, stronger with a longer reach in his male form, and possibly more agile as a female in either canon, with the anime stating that he gains an increase in speed in female form. His training has made him a very balanced fighter, though he can still be surprised by opponents whom he has never fought before.

His impressive physical abilities include incredible strength, and outstanding speed. He also has superhuman endurance, enabling him to continue fighting even after he has taken many powerful blows or fallen from a great height. And trust me he will fall from great heights. "stupid mallets."

As a gauge of the extent of his speed, he has been able to land 518 blows in a few seconds, during a brief ice-skating skirmish while dodging a razor spinning blade, even before undergoing Cologne's speed training. Afterwards, he was able to land hundreds of punches on his main rival Ryoga so swiftly that it looked like a single strike, or catch over a hundred pebbles from the latter's Bakusai Tenketsu rock explosion within at most a few seconds. Thus he is able to move at supersonic speeds, but generally only uses it in combat situations. Unless it's to eat.

He is durable enough to withstand the full power of Ryu Kumon's large iron Buddha-statue splitting, "demon god assault bomb" vacuum blade-barrage, and immediately continue to fight afterwards, (which, at the very least, would qualify him as bulletproof), managed to withstand exposure to an Asura's and Phoenix firestorms, and has fallen hundreds of meters into solid stone with only minor bruising. Regarding his limits, when in a state of surprise, a single strike from a minotaur almost rendered female Ranma unconscious after crashing into a stone palisade. Although later, he was only momentarily stunned.

His rival's chi attack the Shi-shi Hokodan (a technique created to clear out cave-ins, or to help blow tunnels through the earth) can either knock him out in one blow, or require a few to several shots, depending on the latter's focus. To counter this Ranma created the Moko Takabisha a move that uses his confidence as a weapon. However there is a downside to if he ain't confident it is generally weaker.

Ranma's strength seems to be portrayed somewhat inconsistently. He broke his legs from the impact of a considerable fall while carrying four girls, but was likely still severely weakened from poison at the time, so his peak effort should be multiplied. Male Ranma proved unable to get out when stuck under an 90-100 ton large iron bell, but wasn't significantly motivated. Female Ranma almost effortlessly pushed a boulder several times her size, weighing at least 40-tonnes, into the mouth of a Orochi while swimming underwater, when supremely determined to save his girlfriend whom he doesn't like from being eaten, and managed to support the pressure his rival Ryoga exerted on two enormous floating slabs of ice, several stories tall, when the latter was standing on her head. Thus, he would presumably have succeeded with better leverage and motivation.

Given his ability to contend with his rival Ryoga, who by all appearances could exert force equal to lifting a few dozen thousand tons under ideal circumstances, he must be at least a fourth as strong himself, and possibly even up to half as strong. Although comparatively weaker, Ranma seems to have superior conscious control of his abilities, and can more easily dial it back during basic social interactions, while Ryoga occasionally breaks anything he touches. That said, he has stated outright that he generally honours his opponents' pride by fighting seriously, and refuses to give up both for himself and because he thinks a hollow victory would never be satisfying in a battle between Honorable men. This is most noted in battles with his multiple rivals, but he has also occasionally restrained himself, as in battles with his multiple fiancees As a gauge of female Ranma's hitting power, a few minutes of focusing her energies proved enough to split a 3m diameter boulder (stated and shown to be impervious to the conventional efforts of the island resort owner), with a single strike, while male Ranma managed to immediately shatter a 2m-2.5m ordinary boulder that had been thrown at him by a minotaur.

Ranma has several weakness' that are exploited. His naïveté or overconfidence have been taken advantage of by new foes. Unless he cannot possibly win without extensive cheating, whether through trickery, severe distraction or sucker-punch combinations, he tends to fight fairly while expecting his opponent to follow the same conduct. Craftier opponents have sometimes used this assumption to their advantage against him. He is also afraid of cats causing him to be so terrified he might think he is a cat. However this is also a strength cause he is almost unbeatable in the Neko ken state. But the Neko ken can be stopped generally by a loved one or someone he trusts enough to allow him to sleep on their lap. Ranma can also snap out of it when he is splashed with water.

It often seems like Ranma cannot, or will not, accept the possibility of defeat, regardless of how outmatched he is, although his confidence can be shaken enough to not be able to use the Moko Takabisha. He generally takes every opportunity to brag about his inflated sense of skill, arrogant in the face of hurt feelings or possible payback, a mistake he has sometimes made after temporarily tricking and trapping/sucker-attacking his overwhelmingly superior grandmaster.

Ranma has learned several other martial arts that are seemingly useless in a fight. Such styles are Martial Arts Figure Skating, Martial Arts Tea Ceremony, Martial Arts Dining, and Martial Arts Cheerleading. Although he's never been seen to have use for them outside of the original environment, he commonly purports himself to be able to win any competition in which martial arts are involved, but frequently has to use unorthodox methods against superior foes. Regardless, his confidence and unwillingness to ever accept defeat has so far enabled him to in some manner, handle most challenges in his path.

Ranma doesn't use any weapon's that we know of. In some pictures he is seen with a bo staff and others a sword in his female form. The only notable weapons that he has used is the Kinjakan and the Gekkaja. Both weapons are legendary items that belong to the Phoenix People. The Kinjakan is a staff with a circular sun on the end. The Gekkaja is a staff with a cresent moon affixed to it. The Kinjakan can be ridden, which allows its rider to fly through the air. The sun can also be hurled as a discus-like weapon. It is also able to heat water. The Gekkaja is the Kinjakan's opposite, and is able to freeze water. Together the two weapons are used as faucet handles to turn on the magical water of Jusendo which will allow the phoenix king to grow into adulthood. But since we don't know what happened to the weapons whether or not Ranma has them or the Phoenix do we can't very well use them. And seriously a faucet handle that's like Tucker's energy sword in red vs blue that is a key.

"My Name Is Ranma Saotome and I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Up next is Yang Xiao Long but first a word from me. Are you tired from reading all that info on Ranma Saotome well if you are then I can tell you that I am surely tired from typing it all. Now while you are reading this I could be getting a soda and relaxing watching reruns of game of thrones on demand. But I digress if you have stayed with me so far then you are either a true fan of Ranma and or RWBY or balls crazy. And now onto the Little Sun Dragon herself.

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long**

Yang is the new fighter on the block that is taking the world by her fist and Shotgun Gauntlet. "Shotgun!" Yang is a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewlery. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst into flames the longer she fights. Her eyes turn red and her hair produces more fire when she becomes angry. Kinda like a super saiyan.

Energetic and bright and young (not to mention sexy) Yang is shown to not be intimidated by the opposite gender. She unabashedly plays the part of the witless beautiful girl. She is also somewhat vain, and is extremely protective of her hair. This is shown when she goes into a rage when Junior manages to pull off a few strands in their fight, and again against the Ursi after they sever a small strand of her hair, going so far as to refer to them both as monsters for damaging her hair. Yang also has a humorous side to her, which is far more noticeable than Blake's.

Yang's fighting style has been shown as much more aggressive than the other members of her team, bearing resemblance to boxing and kickboxing. She is quite agile as she is able to dodge an onslaught of Ursi with ease.

She also seems to physically be the strongest of her team. Her strength is displayed on numerous occasions, such as when her punch sent a fully grown man several feet into the air and through a glass pillar without the enhancement of her weapon. After equipping her gauntlets in the same scene, she causes a massive shockwave with one punch and later destroys Junior's weapon with a single punch. In The Emerald Forest, she was able to easily knock a sizable Ursa through several trees after being frenzied. Her strength was also shown in the episode Players and Pieces, where she was able to keep the mouth of a Nevermore open with one arm long enough to deliver multiple shots into it's mouth. Yang is also shown to have a high degree of endurance, showing no signs of fatigue after the battle with the Nevermore.

Her level of durability is also noticeably high, as she was able to withstand a barrage of missiles from Junior's Bazooka exploding in front of her with little to no damage, merely being thrown back by the force. Yang has also shown to have exceptional accuracy when firing her Ember Celica at incoming attacks, intercepting missiles from Junior's Bazooka mid-flight and being able to land several shots on the Nevermore while it was in motion, with one shot making contact with the avian's eye.

In addition to her phenomenal level of sheer strength, Yang also possesses great reflexes. In the "Yellow" Trailer, she was able to dodge and weave her way through a continuous hail of machine gun bullets fired by one of Junior's henchmen without being hit once, and notably without using the recoil of her gauntlets to further boost her speed.

Yang's weapon is radically different compared to those used by the rest of Team RWBY, as the other weapons all include some sort of blade. Yang's primary weapon is a pair of gauntlets known as Ember Celica, which can retract into wristlets. When Yang throws a punch she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for moderate or short ranged attacks. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat.

As she fights, fire appears in her hair and, if angered, her eyes turn red. In episode 6, Yang was angered when an Ursa cut off a small piece of her hair, and in her trailer, Yang burst into flames of white when Junior pulled out several locks of her hair, so the cause of this "Wreathed in Flames" is most likely when a piece of Yang's hair is cut off or she is greatly angered. She seems to be able to naturally summon fire around her as well. This is most notable when she prepares to attack Junior again, letting out a burst of fire energy around her. This state is possibly a result of her using her Aura or Semblance.

_"Instead of 'sweetheart', you can just call me **sir**_."

Alright there you have it folks the fighters are ready. We will see who can beat who in this fight.

* * *

The scene changes to that of an old Colosseum one figure is entering through one of the gates. She looks around and a breeze blows her hair in front of her face. Yang brushed it back and saw something fall from the sky. Causing a hefty thud and a massive crater Ranma casually got up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"STUPID TOMBOYS, STUPID RIVALS, STUPID FIANCE'S, Stupid everything. I'm so angry I'm going to beat the next thing I see." Ranma shouted to the heavens. Yang shook her head and got his attention.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is handsome!" Ranma quickly looked at whoever said that and growled.

"Look I've had a bad day so I'll give you a chance to get out of here cause I don't hit girls." Yang had a twitch and got into a combat stance.

"Why thank you for being considerate. But I don't have a problem playing rough with the big boys." Ranma got into his no stance stance which was fold his arms across his chest and wait for your opponent to attack.

"Well lets get this over with." He said dismissively. They both stared at each other and it was clear to Yang that she would need to make the first move. So she ran up and tested his defenses. She aimed for his head and he dodged, she tried a jab and then a hook which were both dodged. Ranma then counter punched which Yang easily blocked. Testing her luck she went for an uppercut which nearly connected. Ranma needed to get distance so he jumped back but Yang wasn't going to have any of that. Like a flying kick Yang put all her power into her fist and propelled herself towards Ranma. He reacted by blocking and felt the intensity of the punch.

_'That punch was like Ryoga's better be careful!' _Ranma decided to turn the tables and be the one on the attack. Ranma backed up and tried a roundhouse kick. Yang blocked with her unactive Ember Celica and was starting to worry when Ranma started pressing the attack. And she couldn't get a single hit on him.

_'This isn't good! He's dodging all my punches and I'm barely blocking his.'_ Yang decided that now was the time to activate her Gauntlets. With a single fluid motion both of her Gauntlets made the shotgun reloading sound. Ranma blinked at the sound and unprepared for what came next.

"Have a taste of my twelve gauge punch!" She fired backwards to propel herself forward connected with Ranma's face. To Ranma this punch was like a super fast Ryoga punch. It sent him flying and he was embedded in the wall of the coliseum.

"Crap!" Ranma exclaimed as he peeled himself off the wall. He shook off the new dust that had accumulated on him. And got into a fighting stance. "OK no more Mr. Nice Guy!" He charged Yang and decided to do one of his signature moves. "**KATCHU TENSHIN AMUGURIKAN**!" Yang blinked in surprise and felt the pain of many punches from her opponent. Try as she might she couldn't block them all and so she made some breathing room. Aiming her Ember Celica she fired and let herself be sent backwards. Ranma was wide-eyed that his opponent was using live firing weapons. Ranma knew the bullets couldn't pierce his skin but they would hurt if they connected with him. And some did connect, he could feel the pellets spread out and hit him in multiple places.

To this Yang was flashing pearly whites and smirking like she won against the devil she had this in the bag. And with her next move it would be over.

"Since were going to be shouting stuff at each other how about a SHOT GUN BARRAGE!" And a barrage it was as she started firing shot after shot after shot against Ranma. Ranma got out of dodge and basically used one of the secret Saotome techniques, the Run away technique.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING USING GUNS IN A FIGHT?" Ranma shouted at her while continuing to dodge shotgun shells. That made Yang pause, and halt her barrage of pellets.

"What do you mean? I'm a Huntress I use my Ember Celica to take down Grimm and enemies." Ranma looked at her and well his brain saw no harm in it.

"Oh ok then, Well-" But Yang decided to interrupt him with her own question.

"What was that move you used earlier?" She asked as she crossed her arms and tapped one of her feet.

"You mean the Katchu Tenshin Amugurikan? It one of my techniques just like that Shot gun Barrage of yours." Yang Deadpanned at him and quickly retorted.

"I just said that cause you shouted something at me, It's not really a technique." Now Ranma had a look of bafflement on his face. How could that not be a technique.

"Oh well maybe you can start that as your first one." He offered as an idea, Yang looked at him and agreed.

"**SHOTGUN BARRAGE!**" And continued firing again and Ranma continued running again. "Hey I like it! I should shout out more moves from now on." Yang said with glee. Ranma while dodging was glad for her.

"Hey maybe you could say Sandan jū danmaku, might sound cooler than just Shotgun Barrage." He offered a name and Yang tried it out.

"**SANDAN Jū DANMAKU!**" She said with feeling, and well this time her shots connected with Ranma.

"OWW! Ok time to get serious! **Ryūseikyaku**!" It may have been her eyes deceiving her but it looked like Ranma's foot was on fire.

"So cool! Oh crap!" She realized Ranma's Ki infused flying kick was headed straight towards her. She managed to dodge but barely it was like Neo's bullet dodging from the matrix. But there was one thing that didn't dodge in time her hair. Once she was able to recover long enough and see that her hair was singed it had begun.

"You! You! YOU MONSTER!" Suddenly Yang's Purple eyes turned Red, and her hair was violently bellowing behind her. Her whole body was suddenly wreathed in flames, Ranma didn't know what happened. Only that the person she was fighting looked like that scene where Sephiroth slowly turned to face you. Then suddenly she was in his face and uppercut him like a boss. Ranma was sent flying and was then falling and crashed through the concrete into the Coliseum holding area where the gladiators wait. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR SINGING MY HAIR!" Yang shouted while heading towards him while still wreathed in flames. Ranma quickly got back up and shouted the only thing that would save him till he came up with a plan.

"Saotome Secret Technique!" He was in a fighting stance and Yang paused for whatever move he was going to do. "**RUN AWAY!**" And was stupefied by the action he did. Which caused her to be more angry and more flames to bellow around her.

"GET BACK HERE!" And so a game of Tag was basically going on as Yang was chasing Ranma and firing her Ember Celica at him. While Ranma dodged and thought up a strategy.

_'Ok She's angry enough to make a female version of Ryoga. Which means If I can time it right I can do the Hiryū Shōten Ha on her. But the problem lies within those Gauntlets of hers and she can hang a distance away and not fall for it. So far from my observation she's a really good boxer, and likes to get close she also has the speed to match me but not like my Amugurikan. She also has the power to back it up as well, most tricky.'_ He dodged some more shots and let his plan hopefully work. As he hoped Yang got up close and started using her punches in a traditional boxing like status. Ranma Dodged while leading her into a spiral like motion and developing a Soul of Ice. Which was crucial to the move he was going to do. The moment was now and Ranma took it.

"**Hiryū Shōten Ha!**" And like a corkscrew Ranma Uppercut Yang into the air. And cause of Yang's wreath of flames the whirlwind caused by the Hiryu Shoten Ha was intensified. It sent her flying into the air causing her to be cut up by the winds, Ranma knew she wasn't going to be falling down nicely anytime soon. And so he let go of his Soul of Ice and was lifted up into the air as well. He basically flew to her and caught her and then regained his Soul of Ice like nature. Yang was unconscious and he had won, he would be sure to get her to a clinic if one was nearby.

* * *

Winner Ranma Saotome.

Ranma has been training ever since he was little he knows how to fight and Yang's wreath of flames was basically her undoing cause of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. I thought up this battle and knew one of these people were going to win. It was just a simple matter of research, even though not enough info has been released about Yang's abilities. I knew Ranma would win with the Hiryu shoten Ha.


End file.
